Notable People and Families from Massachusetts
Notable People and Families Adams * Samuel Adams (1722-1803): Founding Father, 4th Governor of Massachusetts * John Adams (1735-1826): Founding Father, 1st Vice President of the U.S., 2nd President of the U.S. * John Quincy Adams (1767-1848): 6th President of the United States * Charles Francis Adams, Sr. (1807-1886): ambassador, U.S. congressman * John Quincy Adams II (1833-1894): lawyer, politician * Charles Francis Adams III (1866-1954): 44th U.S. Secretary of the Navy * Charles Francis Adams IV (1910-1999): industrialist, 1st president of Raytheon * Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918): author * Brook Adams (1848-1927): historian * Iverys Whitney Adams (1838-1914): Founder, Organizer and 1st President of the Boston Base Ball Association Amory * Thomas Coffin Amory (1812-1889): lawyer, politician, biographer * Thomas Jonathan Coffin Amory (1828-1864): Civil War colonel, brevetted brigadier general * Cleveland Amory (1917-1998): author Appleton * Nathaniel Appleton (1693-1784): congregational minister * Jesse Appleton (1772-1819): 2nd president of Bowdoin College * Daniel Appleton (1785-1849): publisher * William Appleton (1786-1862): U.S. representative * Thomas Gold Appleton (1812-1884): writer and art patron * William Henry Appleton (1814-1899): publisher * John Appleton (1815-1864): 4th U.S. Secretary of State, lawyer, politician, diplomat, U.S. representative * George Swett Appleton (1821-1878): publisher * William Sumner Appleton (1874-1947): philanthropist, Founder of the Society for the Preservation of New England Antiquities Apthorp * Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army, wealthiest man in Boston of his time * Sarah Wentworth Apthorp (1759-1846): poet Bacon * Robert Bacon (1860-1919): 39th U.S. Secretary of State * Robert Low Bacon (1884-1938): U.S. congressman * Gaspar Griswold Bacon, Sr. (1886-1947): 51st Lt. Gov. of Massachusetts * Gaspar Griswold "David" Bacon, Jr. (1914-1943): actor Boylston * Dr. Thomas Boylston (1644-): doctor * Dr. Zabdiel Boylston, FRS (1679-1766): doctor * Ward Nicholas Boylston (1747-1828): merchant, philanthropist, benefactor of Harvard University * Bradlee * Nathan Bradley (1631-1701): born in Dorchester in 1631, sold liquor * Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768): Constable of Dorchester, Massachessts * Thomas Bradlee (1745-1813): Boston Tea Party participant, member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association * Capt. David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant, member of the St. Andres Lodge of Freemasons * Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798): Boston Tea Party participant, revolutionary * Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902): founder of the Glee Club at Harvard * Joseph Putnam Bradlee: businessman, millionaire * Nathan Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; member of the Massachusetts Charitable Association * Lt. Col. Samuel Bradlee, Jr: Lieutenant Colonel during the American Revolutionary War * Sarah Bradlee: dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" * Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951): Director of the Boston National Bank * Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970): Parole Officer of Massachusetts: Treasurer of Boston * Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014): Chief-exexcutive editor of the Washington Post, 3rd cousins to HM Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom Bulfinch * Charles Bulfinch (1763-1844): architect, Commissioner of Public Building * Thomas Bulfinch (1796-1867): banker, writer Cabot Chandler * Col. John Chandler (-1743): representative, judge * Henry Chandler (-1737): proprietor of 1700 acres on the Connecticut River banks * Thomas Chandler (-1737): representative * Thomas Chandler (-1751): constable of Andover * Ensign John Chandler (-1741): a trustee of Andover * Dorcas Chandler (1702-1759): a proprietor of Pennacook Cheever * Rev. Ames Cheever (1686-1756): minister, Havard graduate, first pastor of the church in Dracut, Mass. Choate * Capt. Thomas "Governor" Choate (1671-1745): proprietor of Hog Island, representative * Rev. Benjamin Choate (1680-1753): Harvard graduate, minister, Chaplain of the Deerfield Garrison * Robert Choate (1691-1763): proprietor * Col. John Choate (1697-1769): revolutionary, lawyer, representative, Judge of Probate of Essex County * Francis "Esquire" Choate (1701-1777): proprietor, Ruling Elder * Capt. Thomas Choate (1718-1798): Made captain by Royal authority * Dea. Stephen Choate (1727-1815): representative, politician, deacon, Treasurer of Essex County * Capt. Nehemiah Choate (1730-1797): American Revolutionary War captain * Capt. William Choate (1730-1785): educator, collector and treasurer of Hog Island * Abraham Choate (1732-1800): a grantee of Stockbridge, N.H. * John Choate (1737-1791): delegate to the convention that "ratified and accepted the Federal Constitution" * Capt. Jacob Choate (1746-1828): sucessfull shipping merchant in the East Indian trade, businessman * Francis Choate (1756-1826): proprietor of five miles of acres * George Choate (1762-1826): representative, a Justice of the Peace * John Choate (1765-1838): Justice of the Peace, Overseer of the Poor, representative * Col. Benjamin Choate (1766-1859): a Justice of the Peace, colonel of the local militia * Nathaniel Choate (1769-1832): Treasurer of Chebacco, Ipswich, Massachusetts * Amos Choate (1775-1844): educator, Register of Probate of Salem * William Choate (1870): shipping merchant, educator, representative, banker * James Choate (1786-1846): one of the men who rowed George Washington to New York from Brooklyn * David Choate (1796-1872): justice of the peace, co-founder of the Essex County Teachers Association * Rufus Choate (1799-1859): lawyer, orator, congressman, politician * Dr. George Chyene Shattuck Choate (1827-1896): physician, founder of Choate Sanitarium * Charles Francis Choate (1828-): lawyer, president of the Old Colony Railroad and the adn the Old Colony Steamboat Company; director and vice-president of the New England Trust Comapany * William Gardner Choate (1830-1920): U.S. federal judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall * Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917): lawyer, American Ambassador to England * Robert Brunett Choate, Jr. (1924-2009): businessman, political activist Clarke *Dr. John Clarke I (1598-1697), immigrant *Dr. John Clarke, Jr. (1641-1690) *Dr. John Clarke IV (1698-1768) Coffin * William Coffin (1699-1775): merchant, co-founder of Trinity Church * Adm. Sir Isaac Coffin, 1st Baronet, GCH (1759-1839): Royal Navy Officer * Charles Edward Coffin (1841-1912): industrialist, U.S. congressman Coolidge * Gen. Charles Austin Coolidge, Jr. (1844-1926): U.S. Union Army Civil War brigidier general * John Gardner Coolidge (1863-1936): diplomat and author * Archibald Cary Coolidge (1866-1928): educator, Professor of history at Havard College Cooper * Samuel Cooper (1725-1783): Congregational minister Cushing Cleveland * Dr. Parker Cleveland (1751-1826), physician, surgeon, magistrate * Dr. Nehemiah Cleaveland (1796-1877): educator, Professor of languages at Philips Academy Crafts * Col. Thomas Crafts (1740-1799): American Revolutionary War colonel, Boston Tea Party participant Crowninshield * Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808): representative, explorer, * Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908): U.S. Navy Admiral, Commander of the Battleship Maine * Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897): Union Army Brevet Brigidier General * Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892): Union Army Civil War colonel * Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918): First President of the National Society of Mural Painters * Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947): publisher, Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines * Bowdin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867-1948): naval architect Dall * William Healey Dall (1845-1912), malacologist, paleontologist, and explorer of Alaska Dana * Richard Dana (1699-1722), colonial Boston politician * Francis Dana (1743-1811), American Revolutionary War participant * Richard Henry Dana, Sr. (1787-1879), lawyer, author * James Dwight Dana (1813-1895) * Richard Henry Dana, Jr. (1815-1882), lawyer and author of "Two Years Before the Mast" Derby * Elias Hasket "King Deby" (1739-1799): merchant, shipping magnate, net worth: $800,000, first millionaire in North America Dudley * Gov. Thomas Dudley (1576-1653), 3rd, 7th and 14th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony * Anne Dudley Bradstree (1612-1672), first American poet, wife of Royal Governor Simon Bradstreet * Hon. Joseph Dudley (1647-1672): Royal Governor of Massachusetts, President of the Dominion of New England * Col. Paul Dudley, FRS (1675-1751): Chief Justice of Massachusetts, founder of the Dudleian Lectures at Harvard Dwight * Timothy Dwight IV (1752-1817), President of Yale University * Gen. Joseph Dwight (1703-1765), lawyer, French and Indian War veteran Eliot * Samuel Eliot (1739-1820), banker * Samuel Atkins Eliot (1798-1862), politician * Charles William Eliot (1834-1926), President of the American Unitarian Association * Charles Eliot (1859-1897), landsape architect * Samuel Atkins Eliot II (1862-1950), President of the American Unitarian Association * T.S. Eliot (1888-1965), Nobel Prize-winning powt, playwright, and literary critic Emerson * Rev. William Emerson (1769-1811), clergyman * Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), poet * Edward Waldo Emerson (1844-1930), physician * Raymond Emerson (1886-1977), civil engineer and investment banker Endicott * William Crowninshield Endicott (1826-1900), U.S. Secretary of War * Hon. Augustus Bradford Endicott (1818-1910), politician, Sheriff of Norfolk County * Henry Bradford Endicott (1853-1920, Founder of Endicott Johnson Corporation * Henry Wendell Endicott (1880-1954), philanthropist Farley * Gen. Michael Farley (-1789): Treasurer of Ipswich, congressman, representative, army general Fabens * William Fabens (1810-1883), lawyer, member of Assembly, Senate * William Chandler Fabens (1843-1903), Lynn attorney, namesake for Fabens Building * Samuel Augustus Fabens (1813-1899), master mariner in the East India and California trade * Francis Alfred Fabens (1814-1872), mercantile businessman, San Francisco judge, attorney * Joseph Warren Faben (1821-1875), U.S. Counsul at Cayenne, businessman, Envoy Extraordinary of the Dominican Republic * George Wilson Fabens (1857-1939), attorney, land commissioner and superintendent of Southern Pacificic Railroads, namesake of Fabens, Texas Forbes * John Murray Forbes (1813-1898), industrialist * Edward Waldo Forbes (1873-1969), historian, Director of the Fogg Art Museum at Harvard University * Eliot Forbes (1917-2006), conductor and musicologist * Capt. Robert Bennet Forbes (1804-1889), sea Captain, China merchant, ship owner, writer Gardner * Samuel Pickering Gardner (1767-1843), merchant * John Lowell Gardner (1808-1884), merchant * John Lowell Gardner II (1837-1898), merchant * Maj. Hon. Augustus Peabody Gardner (1865-1918), Massachusetts Senate Third District, Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts's 6th district Gillet * Hon. Frederick Huntington Gillet (1851-1935), Member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, United States Senator from Massachusetts, Leader of the House Republican Conference, Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts's 2nd district, 37th Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives Hasket * Col. Elias Hasket (1670-): 12th Governor of the Bahamas Hathorne/Hawthorn * John Hathorn (1641-1717): Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Superior Court of Judicature * Capt. Nathaniel Hathorne (1775-1808): merchant, ship captain * Nathaniel Hawthorn (born Nathaniel Hathorne) (1804-1864) American novelist * Julian Hawthorne (1846-1934), journalist, author Healey * Caroline Wells Healey (1822-1912), writer, feminist and abolitionist Holbrook * Amory Holbrook (1820-1866): United States Attorney of the Territory of Oregon Holmes * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. 1809-1894): doctor, author, lecturer * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr. (1841-1935): U.S. Supreme Court Justice Hubbard * Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897): lawyer, a Massachusetts Supreme Court Justice * Mabel Gardiner Hubbard (1857-1923): wife of Alexander Graham Bell Jackson * Jonathan Jackson (1743-1810): merchant, 3rd Treasurer and Receiver-General of Massachusetts * Charles Jackson (1775-1885): Massachusetts Supreme Court justice, judge * Patrick Tracy Jackson (1780-1847): co-founder of the Boston Manufacturing Company Knox * Maj. Gen. Henry Knox (1750-1806): American Revolutionary War major general, U.S. Secretary of War Lawrence * Maj. Samuel Lawrence (1754-1827): faught at the Battle of Bunker Hill, military man * Luther Lawrence (1778-1839): politician, 2nd Mayor of Lowell, Massachusetts * Amos Lawrence (1786-1852): merchant, investor, philanthropist * Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855): U.S. congressman, founder of Lawrence, Massachusetts * Amos Adams Lawrence (1814-1886): abolitionist * William Lawrence (1850-1941): Episcopalian Bishop * William Appleton Lawrence (188901963): Episcopalian Bishop * Frederic Cunningham Lawrence (1899-1989): Episcopalian Bishop Lodge * Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924): U.S. senator, President pro tempore of the United States Senate * George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909): poet * Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. (1902-1985): politician, diplomat, 3rd U.S. Ambassador to the United Nations * John Davis Lodge (1903-1985): actor, politician, diplomat, 7th governor of Connecticut Lord * Ottis Phillips Lord (1812-1884), lawyer, representative, judge Lowell * John Lowell (1743-1802): merchant, member of the Continental Congress, Federal Judge * John Lowell (1769-1881): lawyer and Federalist * Francis Cabot Lowell (1775-1817): founder of the American Industrialist Revolution * Charles Russell Lowell, Sr. (1782-1861): Unitarian minister * John Amory Lowell (1798-1881): industrialist, philanthropist, businessman * John Lowell, Jr. (1799-1836): businessman, philanthropist, founder of the Lowell Institute * John Lowell (1824-1897): federal judge * Augustus Lowell (1830-1900): industrialist, judge * Gen. Charles Russell Lowell III (1835-1864): railroad executive, Union Civil War brigadier general * Edward Jackson Lowell (1845-1894): historian * Francis Cabot Lowell (1855-1911): federal judge * Percival Lowell (1855-1916): businessman, author, mathematician, astronomer * Abbott Lawrence Lowell (1856-1943): educator, 22nd President of Harvard University * Guy Lowell (1870-1927): architect, landscape architect * Amy Lawrence Lowell (1874-1925): Pulitzer Prize-winning poet * James Arnold Lowell (1869-1933): federal judge * Maj. Ralph Lowell (1890-1978): World War I veteran, banker, and philanthropist * Robert Lowell (1917-1977): Pulitzer Prize-winning poet Lyman * Hon. Theodore Lyman II (1792-1849), 5th Mayor of Boston, Massachusetts * Lt. Col. Theodore Lyman III (1833-1897): U.S. representative, Union Civil War lieutenant colonel * Theodore Lyman IV, PhD (1874-1954): physicist and spectroscopist Minot * Charles Sedgwick Minot (1852-1914): anatomist * Henry Davis Minot (1859-1890): ornithologist * George Richards Minot (1885-1950): winner of the Nobel Prize in Medicine Morison * Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976), maritime author Morton * Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837): Massachusetts Attorney General, elected time Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, was a free mason with the rank of Deputy Grand Master of the Grand Lodge of Massachusetts Munroe * William Munroe (1625-1718), Scottish soldier and immigrant, Freemason, founder of the Munroes of New England and direct descendant of the Munro Barons of Foulis in Scotland * Col. William Munroe (1742-1827), officer in the American Revolutionary War and Representative of Lexington, Massachusetts Norcross * Otis C. Norcross (1811-1882): politician, 19th Mayor of Boston * Ella Augusta Norcross (1854-1923): Norton * Charles Eliot Norton (1827-1908), author Otis * James Otis, Jr. (1725-1783): revolutionary, patriot leader * Samuel Allyne Otis (1740-1814): politician, 1st Secretary of the United States Senate * Henry Gray Otis (1765-1848): businessman, lawyer, politician, 3rd Mayor of Boston * Mercy Otis Warren (1728-1814), politcal wrtiter Parkman * George Parkman (1790-1849): philanthropist, victim of murder * Francis Parkman, Jr. (1823-1893): historian, writer Peabody * Joseph Peabody (1757-1844): merchant, ship owner and philanthropist * Nathaniel Peabody (1774-1855): physician and dentist * George Peabody (1795-1869): entrepreneur, philanthropist, founder of the Peabody Institute * Endicott Peabody (1857-1944): Episcopal priest, founder of Groton School for Boys * Elizabeth Palmer Peabody (1804-1894): educator, opened the first English-language kindergarten in the U.S. * Sophia Amelia Peabody (1809-1871): painter, illustrator, wife of Nathaniel Hawthorne * Richard Rogers Peabody (1892-1936): author of the Common Sense of Drinking * Endicott "Chub" Peabody (1920-1997): politician, 62nd governor of Massachusetts Perkins * James Perkins (1761-1822): founder of Boston Antheneaum, China Trade pioneer, merchant, philanthropist * Thomas Handasyd Perkins (1764-1854): merchant, philanthropist * Charles Callahan Perkins (1823-1886): art critic, art historian, founder of the Museum of Fine Arts Phillips * Dr. John Philips (1719-1838): educator, founder of Philips Exeter Academy * Samuel Philips, Jr. (1752-1802): politician, founder of Philips Acadmy, 5th Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts * Wendell Phillips (1811-1884): abolitionist, advocator for Native Americans, orator and lawyer * Pickering Pickering * Hon. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), 3rd United States Secretary of State, 2nd United States Secretary of War, 5th United States Postmaster General, United Sates Senator from Massachusetts, Member of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts, American Revolutionary War colonel, Adjutant General of the Continental Army, Quartermaster General of the Continental Army Putnam * Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790): major general in the American Revolutionary War, Freemason * Hon. Samuel Putnam (1725-1789): judge, Attorney General for Massachusetts * James Putnam (1756-1838): politician, loyalist, member of the household of the Duke of Kent * William Lowell Putnam (1861-1924): lawyer and banker * Roger Lowell Putnam (1893-1972): politician and businessman Quincy * Josiah Quincy, Jr. (1744-1775): lawyer, revolutionary, Spokesman for the Sons of Liberty * Dorothy Quincy (1747-1830): wife of John Hancock * Josiah Quincy III (1772-1864): U.S. congressman, 2nd Mayor of Boston, 16th President of Harvard University Rice * Hon. Thomas Rice (1768-1854): politician, U.S. congressman * Thomas Rice (1783-1836): Baptist clergyman, missionary to India * Hon. Henry Mower Rice (1816-1894): U.S. senator * William Marsh Rice (1816-1900): businessman, founder of Rice University * Hon. Edmund Rice (1819-1906): U.S. congressman, Civil War veteran * Hon. William Whitney Rice (1826-1896): U.S. congressman, Mayor of Worcester, Massachusetts * Gen. Edmund Rice (1842-1906): Union Army Civil War general, Medal of Honor recipient * William North Rice (1845-1928): geologist, educator, president of the American Society of Naturalist Saltonstall * Leverett Saltonstall I (1783-1845): politician, educator, President of the Massachusetts Senate * Leverett A. Saltonstall (1892-1979): politician, 55th governor of Massachusetts * William Lawrence Saltonstall (1927-2009): politician Sargent Sears Sedgwick Spykman * Elizabeth Choate Spykman (1896-1965): writer Story Tarbox Thorndike Tudor Varnum Weld Wigglesworth Winthrop Category:People from Massachusetts